Describing your Love
by HonoMaki22
Summary: Maki is inlove with their idiot leader and Honoka was describing the person whom she love. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own any Love Live, characters or anything. I just create, make and own my story.


**Another boring romance story hehe..  
A one-shot story. Hope you enjoy!  
YayaSamuko: here it is! Hope you like it heheh Actually this was the first story I wrote before the "SECRET" but this one-shot is still not finished so yeah.. haha but now Is finished hehe~ **

"Nico-chan can you help me with something?" said the crimson hair girl while twirling her hair. "What is it Maki?" said the black hair twintail girl. They are both in a clubroom their practice has been cancelled a while ago due to some of the members are busy like Eli and Nozomi who have to finish all the paperworks in Student Council, Umi has an archery practice, Kotori needs to go to her part-time job at Akihabara maid café, Honoka has an errand to do at their shop, Rin dragged Hanayo since there is no practice they went to a Ramen Shop leaving Maki and Nico at the clubroom alone.

"I don't know if I should tell you this." Nico with a question and irritated look "Then, why are you asking me for help if you don't want tell me" Maki groaned at this knowing if she tell this to other members other than Nico it will be hard to keep it secret like if she tell it to her two best friend/classmate Hanayo or Rin about this, it is not that she doesn't trust them it is just maybe Hanayo kept it secret but she might tell Rin because of their closeness and knowing they are in relationship and Rin might tell everyone about it by accident or something. If she tell Nozomi she will just keep teasing her everyday and she doesn't want that, she will just getting irritated and annoyed by it . If she tell Eli, Eli might kept it secret but Eli is best friend of Nozomi and Nozomi might take a clue so no. If she tell Umi and Kotori they might tell it to Honoka because those three are very close childhood friends.

So Maki have no choice but to tell it to Nico, well Nico is one of her close friend and might give a good advice so why not. Maki just sighed at this "okay, w-well its been a while since I feel this way Nico-chan, I don't even know why its like my heart is beating fast…" Nico heard this it's like Maki is confessing to her but she knows its not like that so she just fake shocked and hugged herself "Maki, I'm sorry but I already have Nozomi. I can't cheat Nozomi and I think I won't." "Idiot! Not you! I mean Honoka! I don't even know why my heart is always pounding when I'm with her or see her!" Maki suddenly stand up from her chair almost like jumping and slamming her hand at the table with a slight blush she gave Nico with an angry look and almost shouting make Nico jump a little.

"Okay, okay, I'm just joking you know. Jeez.. calm down okay?" Maki sighed at this and she sit down. "So, your heart is beating fast whenever you see Honoka right?" Maki just nodded "I guess, you're inlove with Honoka" Maki blush at this statement "W-wait! Why I will fall inlove with that idiot?!" Nico sighed "Well, you said your heart is beating fast when you see Honoka." Maki put her finger on her chin "But it doesn't make sense. How come I'm inlove with that idiot?" Nico gave an irritated look "Hey, don't ask me. You're the one whose feeling that, not me." Nico pointed out.

"Maki do you ever felt jealous when Honoka is with someone else ?" Nico asked Maki out of her curiosity "Huh? I-I don't know… but when I'm see her with someone there is an heartache in my chest that I can't describe and then there is one time that I see someone gave her a love letter I feel kind of hurt like really hurt and then when Kira Tsubasa grabbed Honoka hand I feel so much irritated like I want to smack Tsubasa on the face or something…" Maki said with a sad look "I-I see.. ' _it's a good thing that Maki didn't smack Kira Tsubasa in the face it might cause an uproar or something bad'_ Nico cleared her throat "So Maki, what do you feel when you are with Honoka?" Maki surprised little by it but then she thinking deeply, reminding herself back when she is with Honoka "Hmm… I feel kind of happy when I see her and whenever we talk its like my whole world is complete and when she embraced me or hugged me I feel so much joy coming to me and whenever I look into her baby blue eyes is like they are pulling me and when I don't see her for a day it is like my world is crumbling."

"So tell me Maki, in every word you said to me does it ring a bell?" Maki look at Nico with a confused look and then for a few seconds her eyes wide open and she gasp ' _I do really love Honoka! But why her there is always someone better than her?'_ Nico read whats on Maki mind she simply said "You know Maki, there is sometimes you will fall in love with the person that is unexpected or sometimes the person you hate and you can't even tell the time when did you fall inlove with that person." Nico said with a smile on her face while her eyes closed "So that's why you fall in love with Nozomi?" Nico just shrug her shoulders "hmm.. maybe?"

"Nicocchi ~ are you still here? Let's go home~" Said Nozomi who just entered "Okay, Nozomi" said Nico who is ready to go. Nozomi noticed Maki who is in clubroom too "Ara, ara, Maki-chan is here too. Nicocchi are you cheating on me?" Nico surprised at this "What?! No Nozomi! I won't never cheated on you!" Nozomi pouted while her head down "But you are alone with her, Nicocchi..." Nico reasoned out "Nozomi, we just talked okay? She wants an advice!" Nozomi lifted her head "Advice? About what?" "About… umm.. idol stuff.. yeah! About idol stuff!" Nico sweat drop while Maki facepalmed "Idol stuff?" Nozomi questioned look "Yes, Nozomi, Maki want to ask me a Great Nico-nico-nii about idols on how to stand up more or on how to become more very cute because Nico is much more cute than Maki." Maki wanted backfire on what Nico said but she just leave it she just twirled her hair with a sign of annoyance "Really? I didn't know Maki-chan will ask something about that" "Yeah, I know right Nozomi" Nico laughed sheepishly when Maki begun interrupted them thinking they will take some more time talking about this "Don't worry Nozomi I won't steal your girlfriend besides I don't have any interest of a little kid with a flat chest that looks like a chopping board " Nico glared at her with an angry look while Maki smile innocently at both of them "Well, Nicocchi is really flat chested so no argument there" Nozomi said while she raised her pointing finger upward with a grin face "Nozomi! Arghh… L-let just go home already!" Nico said with an irritated look begun pushing Nozomi outside the door while Nozomi giggling she loves teasing her friends but most of all she loves teasing her girlfriend. While Maki is all alone in the clubroom she begun packed her things and ready to go home when her phone begun vibrated that indicated she receive a message, she grab her phone and begun to scan whose the person texted her and the message was from Nico she open the message and read it _' Hey Maki, be sure to tell her your feelings before someone else could. Confess to her by tomorrow! '_ Maki just smiled at this and she begun headed to her house.

The next few days came by and still Maki haven't confessed to Honoka, she tried many times to tell Honoka her feelings she even give her a present like strawberry with a chocolate syrup but whenever she has a chance alone with Honoka, Maki can't find the words to say and she just keep silent or simply walked out or running away. "Jeez…. Maki, when will you going to tell her?" said Nico with her arms crossed together. Maki groaned a little with a sound of sadness. They are both climbing stairs heading to the rooftop where other members are already there. Nico opened the door followed Maki behind. Eli clasp her hand together to get everyone attention. "Okay girls, since everyone is here let's first start with stretching before we start our practice" Everyone agreed to start stretching until they need a partner to help them "Honoka I have a favor" Honoka turned around to see Nico "What is it Nico-chan?" "Honoka could you be please partner with Maki today or maybe forever?" Maki who heard this begun blushing deeply and run to Nico to give her a head chop "What is wrong with you woman?!" Nico glared at Maki while Maki glared her back who still blushing. Good thing for Maki, Nozomi didn't see what she did to Nico she was busy talking to Eli and Hanayo if Nozomi did see what Maki do to Nico she will give Maki punishment until she out of conscious by using her special power "Washi-Washi hand".

Honoka who is confused what is happening she just simply smile cheerfully and answer Nico question "Sure Nico-chan! I will gladly accept to be Maki-chan partner" Nico turned to look at Honoka with a proudly smile "That's settles then!" Nico turned to Maki whispering " _Wow ~ Honoka answered like she was being proposed by you, if you two ever get married please make me Bride's Maid "_ Maki blushing matching her crimson hair color she stomp her feet to Nico for saying those. Nico who already had enough of Maki being tsundere walked away before she beat up Maki. Honoka walked in front of Maki and she takes both Maki hands to hers "Maki-chan! Please take care of me ~ " Honoka smiled cheerfully while Maki her face is all red. Honoka noticed Maki face were bright red "Maki-chan your face is so red. Are you okay?" Maki looked away "I-it's nothing Honoka… l-let jus-" "But Maki-chan your face is so red let me check your temperature" "No.. Honoka.. I-I'm fine.. " Honoka turned Maki face so now they are face to face. Honoka touch their foreheads to check her temperature. Maki taking surprised by what Honoka did. Their face is so much closer and Honoka eyes are closed and she can feel Honoka's breath and not just only that their lips is only inches apart if anyone push them their lips will collide. Eventually, Honoka open her eyes slowly and their eyes met. Maki was awe seeing Honoka baby blue eyes like everything around her stop. Nico saw how close the two are she make an evil smirk walked silently slowly making sure she won't make a sound. Honoka was going to say something when she is being pushed to the ground by Maki. Maki was surprised and didn't respond on time when she was pushed by Nico that she accidently pushed Honoka.

Maki felt their lips touch each other. Now both Honoka and Maki are lay down in the ground except Maki is on top of Honoka and Honoka is at the bottom of Maki. When Maki open her eyes she was very surprised on what just happened they are kissing, she kissing Honoka. Honoka for her part she is unconscious because of the force she hit her head at the ground and making her loss consciousness. Everyone heard a thump and they turned around to see what is happening and they were surprised and confused. Maki quickly got up to make sure no one saw it, but unfortunately Nozomi, Nico, Eli and Kotori saw this except the rest. "What just happened? Maki!" Umi asked "Are you two okay nya?" Rin asked "D-did you two get hurt?" asked Hanayo "W-well… umm.. N-nico-chan pushed us.. so… me and Honoka been pushed on the ground.." Maki who is trying to explain about what happened while her face is facing on the ground trying to hide her blush "Nico-chan explain yourself" Eli commanding Nico to explain herself "W-well… Nico was trying to practice our dance when my both feet got tangled itself and I accidently pushed them nico" Nico laughed nervously while doing her Nico pose "Honoka is not waking up!" Kotori said and all of them took their attention to Honoka who is unconscious, all of them worried even Maki who is now very worried, they try waking her up but nothing budge not even a single move from her. "Hmm… let's take Honoka at the Infirmary Room" declaring by Eli they all agreed and they all help to carry Honoka. "Nicocchi I will punish you later after practice" Nozomi said with an evil smile Nico felt chill on her back and turned around to see Nozomi she just smiled and said "I know that" and they went to follow others.

They arrive at the Infirmary Room but the Nurse is not around nor can be seen they just put Honoka in the bed and put a blanket on her. "Well.. what now?" Kotori asked "Are we going to continue our practice nya?" Rin asked "Let just skip our practice today" Umi said "That's right, we can't practice without Honoka" Eli said "So everyone need to head home and get some rest for today" Nozomi said "But, what about Honoka?" Hanayo asked "I will look after her since I'm the reason why this happened" Maki said her face is full of worries she even said that without taking her eyes off at Honoka "Wait Maki, I don't think th-" Umi trying to say something but Nico interrupt her "Yeah its your fault Maki so your responsibility is to take care Honoka today and you must keep eye on her" Maki just nod while the others gave Nico look like [Seriously? You're the one who pushed them and you are much more to blame here]

"Okay everyone let's head home" Nico said already walking towards the door "Wait Nico, I think I will stay here with Honoka" "Umi-chan let just leave this to Maki-chan since she knows what to do if there is an emergency" Kotori said "B-but.. " "Please.. Umi-chan.. Onegai…" Kotori used her secret weapon which only works to Umi "O-okay then.. I will just leave everything to Maki" "Well, Maki we will go ahead now" Nozomi said "If there is anything trouble or problem call us as soon as possible" Eli said Maki nodded at them "Take care good of her Maki-chan nya!" "Well, see you tomorrow Maki-chan" Hanayo said they all waved at Maki and Maki waved them back with a smile.

While everyone was already gone Maki taking a deep breath and look at Honoka who is sleeping peacefully but for Maki, Honoka is very cute when she asleep. Until then, her phone ringging she check her phone receives many messages among from muse she check one by one. Hanayo message: "Please take care of Honoka, Maki-chan and take care of yourself too. Don't blame yourself Maki-chan it was all accident and I think Nico-chan was just messing around" Rin message: "Maki-chan be sure that you and Honoka get home safe nya! " Umi message: "Maki, please take very good care of Honoka. You know, she is bit troublesome and call us if there is a problem or if everything is okay now and its not your fault okay? I don't even know why Nico said that I will give her a lecture tomorrow" Maki smiled and giggled at their messages.

Kotori message: "Maki-chan, take good care of Honoka and be sure to voice out your feelings. Don't worry I won't tell Umi about the kiss earlier she might faint if I tell her hehehe~ " Maki blushed when she read Kotori message she remember the kiss earlier and how it was felt, she felt those soft lips, she suddenly look at Honoka who still sleeping and her eyes went to Honoka lips she blushed again and she slapped herself back reading more messages. Eli message: "Maki, make sure take care of yourself and don't stay up too late. Don't worry about Honoka I'm sure she's okay! If Honoka is fully awake make sure you explain to her all of your feelings, you know, Honoka is airheaded hehe~ " Maki smiled at Eli's message and a bit blushed "So even Eli saw that" Maki read another message from Nico. Nico message: "Tsundere Maki! This is now your chance to tell that idiot Honoka what you feel and make sure that she understood in every word that you say! If she still doesn't just kiss her until she understood on how much you love her!" Maki blushed again and she immediately imagine what will going to happen if Nico was right "W-well… that might happen but… no! no! I can't do that! And I don't think I can without Honoka permission! Stupid Nico-chan!" she read another last message from Nozomi she feel the heat rise up to her face. Nozomi message: "Hi Maki-chan ~ How you doing? ~ Did you take good care of Honoka-chan? Oh! By the way, don't take advantage when Honoka-chan is sleeping and when all of us are already gone and that you two alone together in a room where only two of you and when there is a bed ~ hehehe ~ But wait, maybe this your chance too, to take advantage of her , maybe she will wake up from that and then when she wake up, you two will fully naked ~ don't worry I will tell others that don't disturb you two or make any calls hehehe ~ " Maki who is still full red that will put tomato to shame "DAMN IT NOZOMI! WHY DID YOU EVEN SAY THAT! Arghh…!" _'THAT WON'T HAPPEN TOO!'_ she said all that but now she imagined all of it that she and Honoka are now naked in a bed and feeling the warmth to each other kissing here and there and even touching.

While Maki is busy imagining it Honoka begun to woke up because of the noise she heard "Mmm… w-where am I?... " Honoka sit up from her position and saw Maki at the chair next to her bed with her face is fully red and her eyes are somewhere even her mind she didn't even notice Honoka are already awake, she's been spacing out. Honoka put her hand to Maki's forehead and she feel the heat "Maki-chan I think you have a fever" Maki snap her thought when she heard her name, she look at Honoka there she saw a beauty of Honoka when the light of sunset shone around the room making it beautiful like there is a shining light around Honoka making those baby blue eyes shine more brightly it felt like Maki want to see more of this like she wanted to stay like these for a while, Maki has now a thin smile on her face "Maki-chan are you okay? I think you have a fever. You should take a rest." "Huh? No, Honoka I'm fine. I'm the one who should asking that. Are you hurt? Is there any pain in your body or your head?" "I'm fine Maki-chan, well there is only a little bit pain at the back of my head but I'm okay" Honoka smiled cheerfully even Maki smiled at this "Well, I guess you're okay. If it still hurt just tell me and we will go to hospital" Honoka nodded "Maki-chan, I think you have a fever." "What? That again? I told you I-" "But Maki-chan when I wake up your face is so red and you were spacing out and when I touch your forehead it feels warm." Maki feel the heat rise more on her face "H-Honoka I'm not sick" "But then why your face is so red when I woke up?" "I-It is because.. _'I can't tell her that I'm imagining we both naked and we doing something lewd! Arghh! That idiot pair Nico and Nozomi! I will make them pay for this! '_ "

While Maki silently cursing her two friends for messaging her those things she didn't notice that Honoka is now close to her face and calling her name "Maki-chan? Maki-chan? Hello earth Maki-chan?" Honoka waved her hand at Maki face to take notice of her and it actually work Maki wake from her thoughts she sees Honoka face so close to her "Uweeehhh! H-Honoka?! W-what are you doing?!" "Maki-chan you are really not okay. Here, you should lay down and take a rest." Honoka smiled innocently she got up from the bed and pulled Maki from her sit and trying to push her down at the bed. Maki resist this "N-no Honoka… I'm fine!" "No! Maki-chan! Y-you should lay down first! Uwaahh!" both of them fell and now they are lying in the bed, their position is like earlier at the rooftop but the difference is Maki now at the bottom and Honoka is now top of her. They both blushed on how much close their faces is, they feel each other breath and their lips only centimeters. None of them say any word there is only silence after a few minutes Honoka first spoke up "U-umm… M-Maki-chan.. A-are you okay?" Maki didn't response she only give silent treatment, Honoka decided that she should get off before Maki mad at her "I-I'm sorry Maki-chan I w-" before Honoka move she was cease by Maki from making movement, Maki hugged Honoka, her hand went to Honoka waistline. Honoka shocked that Maki hugging her but she didn't even bother she saw Maki wearing a serious face. "Honoka, do you have someone?" Honoka surprised at the question that Maki giving her. "Eh? Someone?" Maki nodded "What do you mean I have someone Maki-chan?" "Someone important to you, Someone whom you adore, Someone.. whom you love…that you.. want to stay with forever in your life" "Hmm…. Well, I want to stay together with my family and friends and most of all muse! All of us I want us to stay together forever Maki-chan! All of you are important to me"

Maki irritated at what Honoka said this is not she want to hear although Honoka is not wrong she too want muse to stay together but not this "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M MEANING TO SAY HONOKA!" Honoka surprised at Maki outburst "I-I mean.. do you love someone? Like you want to do those kind of romantic things to someone you love like holding hands, dating, kissing, marriage and many more of that Honoka" Honoka looked away from Maki knowing what she meant "Y-yes Maki-chan, I-I do have someone" Maki shocked at this and wanting to cry that knowing the person she's inlove with have already someone stole her heart and the only cross in Maki's mind is, who is this person that stole Honoka heart. "W-who is it then?" Honoka buried her face at Maki chest. Maki felt very painful like her heart been crushed into pieces there is already tear at the corner of Maki eyes but she endure it so Honoka won't see it. Then suddenly Honoka spoke "Maki-chan, the person I'm inlove with is… " Maki who just listen silently, there is part of her that she wanted to hear who is this person was, the person that Honoka wanted to describe and other part of her wanting to stop.

"Maki-chan, this person is dependable, composed, have a lovely voice and she is beautiful there is sometimes she have a childish side which is very cute" Honoka smiled at this but for Maki hearing this makes her sad and heartache but she having a clue who is this person ' _So, she is inlove with Eli '_ Honoka continued "There are times that she is not honest with herself or there is something that she can't admit but I don't think my love or my feelings will return" Honoka said with a bit of sound loneliness "What makes you say that Honoka? I'm pretty sure this person will love you" Honoka still didn't look at Maki who still buried herself at Maki chest "Hehehe I guess so, but I know I don't have a chance…" "Honoka… l-look I'm here for you so don't worry… i-if this person didn't love you back I will break her face okay?" "Hehehe Maki-chan you are bit scary hehehe" there is another silent treatment after a 2minutes until Honoka sings one of their single unit [Love Marginal]

Maki taking surprised that Honoka suddenly sings and what worse Honoka is singing this knowing not for her but for the love of her life Maki feeling that her whole world is already gone and her tears can't hold on any longer she silently cried her eyes are shut tightly thanking that Honoka didn't see her crying while she crying Honoka spoke again "Maki-chan, I remember the first meeting with her for me it is a precious memory that I won't never forget hehehe.. and of course at first she reject me.." Maki had already enough of this only said "Okay Honoka! *snob* You're love Eli *snob* but I don't think I can give you two my blessing..*snob*" Honoka lifted her head and shocked that Maki was crying she was crying and she doesn't even know why Maki is crying and she heard Maki that she won't give a blessing and not only that she heard Maki mentioned Eli, ' _Eli? But why Eli? I'm not inlove with her. I only see her as my big sister and nothing more'_ Honoka decided asked Maki about it "Maki-chan how come you say that I love Eli?" "Because what you're saying it giving me a clue who is this person" "Eh? And what about saying giving a blessing I don't get it" Maki only snapped at this and already tired talking to Honoka "OKAY! OKAY! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I SAID ALL THAT?! BECAUSE I'M INLOVE WITH YOU HONOKA! I'M INLOVE WITH YOU! AND IT HURT SO MUCH KNOWING YOU'RE ALREADY INLOVE WITH SOMEONE!" Maki cover her face with hand trying stopping herself to crying even more. Honoka was really shocked and surprised and she felt very very happy, why wouldn't she be happy, the person that she is trying to describe is Maki-chan. Honoka loves Maki very much that she even scared to tell her so that's why she's only trying describing it. Honoka who has tears of joy forming her eyes she wiped it with her hand she climbed a bit at Maki and she hugged Maki at the neck, she put her head beside Maki head Honoka turned her head at Maki where Honoka lips are now facing at Maki ear.

Honoka decided to continue to make Maki understand that she was the one being describe and not Eli "and of course at first she reject me because we only just met and I'm already asking something big but I still keep asking her until the day that came that I shouldn't ask her anymore so I ask one last time if she can compose a song to us.." Maki shocked and confused on what Honoka saying, Maki turned around to face Honoka wearing a smile like a teary smile of happiness, Maki confused about this, Honoka wiped the tears using her fingers that left on Maki face she caressed the young girl face while she doing this she continued "In the end, this person helped us, she even deliver the cd at my house and then afterwards she joined muse. You know, I still remember those things, the music room where we first met and she is still there composing, playing a piano, those sweet melody and her beautiful voice. I'm still awe of her singing and playing. I still went to the music room to listen to her, only for her" Honoka gave Maki a sweet kiss. Maki froze on what Honoka just did. It only last a second until Honoka depart their lips to each other. Honoka is now red as Maki crimson hair color while Maki was still dumbfounded but also blushing. "Maki-chan, the person I love is you.." Honoka said shyly "W-what?" Maki can't process what Honoka saying "I-I said I love you Maki-chan! Jeez..! I don't love Eli okay? The one I love is you, Maki-chan!"

Honoka seeing Maki who still can't believe what is happening, Honoka sit up at Maki stomach and started removing her clothes because Maki won't believe her. Maki saw what Honoka doing she stopped Honoka removing her clothes "W-wait Honoka! W-what are you doing? Why are you removing your clothes?" Honoka pouted "Because you won't believe me that I love you and Nozomi-chan said if you didn't believe what I said to you even if I kiss you, I should remove my clothes in front of you - " "Okay stop! Wait.. Nozomi said that to you?" Honoka nodded "Arghhh… that Nozomi!" Maki frustrated from Nozomi who giving advice to Honoka "Hey.. Maki-chan?" Maki look at Honoka "What are you going to do with me if I remove all my clothes?" Honoka asked innocently, Maki stare at her and said "What?" "Well, Nozomi-chan said if I remove all my clothes in front of you, You are the one who making a move and the rest is up to you Maki-chan and you will be delighted. What does Nozomi-chan mean?" Maki blushed more deeply and cursing Nozomi to say all that things.

"H-Honoka, someday I will going to tell you what Nozomi mean but in the meantime I want to confirm something." Honoka tilted her head "What is it, Maki-chan?" "Do you really love me?" Honoka nodded happily with a cheerful smile "Yes! I do love you Maki-chan!" Maki smiled happily hearing this. What she just heard earlier was all misunderstanding and the person that Honoka describing was her all along "Maki-chan, do you love me too?" Honoka asked "Of course, Honoka I love you very much.." Maki feels very happy and her heart was beating more loudly. Maki promised herself she would never let Honoka go and she won't let anyone steal Honoka from her. Maki leaned over to kiss Honoka. Honoka did the same they kiss passionately. Maki bite Honoka lower lip make Honoka moan a little and her mouth open a little then Maki take this chance as she slipped her tongue inside of Honoka mouth. They are both making a sound of moan. They are now fighting for dominance while they were kissing they feel the room was getting hotter. Maki knows what will happen so she stop immediately they departed from that heated kissing not just she knows what will happen after that they are both needed to breath. They are both breathing heavily after that kiss. Maki wanted to do more of that but she stop herself because she knows Honoka is still not ready for those kind of things, they will just do it if Honoka is ready.

Maki decided to take Honoka home before they make their family worried. "Honoka, let's go home" Honoka nodded she remove herself from Maki. Maki get up from the bed and they both fix themselves and even the bed. When they finished they headed to the door when they open someone stumbled in front of them revealing a white coat wearing black slocks and black shoes her brown hair is in ponytail they constantly recognize her as the nurse in their school , Honoka asked the nurse if she is okay "I'm fine! Hehehe I thought you two going to take a while so I didn't disturb you" "Wait what?! You saw us?!" Maki asked "Umm… well.. I was going back here after I was called at the faculty office and then when I get back I saw you two in the bed and I don't want to disturb your romantic scene so I just wait here at the door until you girls finished what you were doing hehehe ~ " Maki blushing from embarrassment and Honoka only laughed at this "You know, you two are going to be a great couple! I will be cheering for you both! And don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Maki blushed at this statement she just grabbed Honoka hand and started to walk away until the nurse say something "If you two wanted some private time to do something romantic, just approach me and I will give you some wonderful places that you two can enjoy together ~ !" Maki blushed even more and Honoka still laughing. "Hahaha Maki-chan that nurse is incredible! Hahaha" "What is incredible about that Honoka?" Maki said in her frustration _"Arghh…. What kind of nurse is that?! I never encountered someone like that!"_ "Maki-chan, good thing she won't tell anyone about this" "Yeah, yeah, it is a good thing" "Maki-chan, I love you!" Maki turned around, she grabbed Honoka face caressing her, she leaned foward to Honoka giving a chaste kiss. "I love you too, Honoka" They both smiled and went to the clubroom to get their stuff and ready to go home.

 **What the heck did I just wrote hahahha XD  
You can leave a review, advice, and etc.**

 **See ya~**


End file.
